Guilt
by floralbee
Summary: Rachel finds it hard to cope when a familiar face re-enters her life and things take a turn for the worst. Please give it a go, its my first fan fiction, Finchel fans will like it!Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AU:I do NOT own Glee. This isn't a very long chapter, but I'm planning on writing more chapters, depending how the reviews go. This is set just after Quinn's argument. This is my first Glee story, and my second fan fiction story so it probably won't be the best... please review, as i would like to carry on with a few more chapters, maybe even have a proper ending:)**

"This is all my fault." I said,my voice barely above a whisper.

For a second I didn't think Finn had heard me, but then he replied, "Rachel, a truck smashed into Quinn's car, how could it possibly be your fault?You wasn't even near her at the time."

I couldn't answer him, I couldn't even look at him. This was my fault. If I had been less impatient with Quinn, waited for her to get here instead of demanding to know why she was taking so long, she would have been standing beside me right now, instead of in a medically induced coma in the hospital. Me and Finn could of been married right now, celebrating our love for one another...if I hadn't of ruined things, as I usually did. God, what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just make something work for once in my selfish life.

I was still sat in my wedding dress in those plastic, sickly green chairs, waiting to see how Quinn was. The stench of disinfectant blocked my nose, and nurses and doctors passed me every few seconds.

The sound of footsteps coming towards me awoken me from my daze. I looked to the side to see my father and Burt holding out clothes for us. "Here you go," my father said gently,holding my clothes towards me. "I grabbed your favourite. The one that looks like Barbara's in 'The Way We Were'."

"Thanks." I said. Wow,my dad knew me so well.

"I grabbed the first ones I could find," Burt was now saying to Finn, who was still wearing his handsome tux. We stood up in unison and walked down the hospitals shallow halls, both still in shock from the days events. The day had gone from being so amazing, to so devastating. I had never been so silent in my life, and I knew Finn knew this too, he just wasn't prepared to say so yet. We entered separate restrooms, the doors soft squeaking filling the silence.

* * *

><p>Finn was already sat back in his chair with Burt when I came out of the rest room, clothed in his usual non-suited clothes. Quinn's mother was still inside the hospital room with Quinn, and it didn't look like she would be leaving anytime soon. My dad was no longer in the hall. I walked up to the teal arm chairs, and slowly took a seat on the other side of Finn, relieved to be out of my uncomfortable wedding dress. "Where's my dad gone?" I asked Burt.<p>

"He's gone back to the venue to try and sort things out with the priest," he replied. "I need to go check on Carol and Kurt, will you guys be OK for a little while?I won't be long." He looked at me and Finn expectantly.

"Of course," we replied simultaneously. And with that he walked away.

Finn gently put his hand around mine and we sat still for a few minutes. I felt a couple of warm tears slowly run down my cheek, and realized I was crying. I didn't move my hand because I knew Finn would realize if I made it so obvious. For once in my life, I hated the dramatic problem I was in...if this was a musical movie, it would be terrible. Terrible and depressing, I thought. I was so upset, I couldn't even find the right song to sing for this moment.

"Are you crying?" Finn said, using his most gentle voice.

I couldn't lie to him anymore. I had to tell him the truth. Even if it meant he would hate me, he deserved to know.

"I need to tell you something, and you're going to hate me, but I can't lie to you. I love you too much to lie to you."I said, trying to control my voice, although it didn't seem to be working too well.

"Whats going on Rachel?" He said, and i could hear himself preparing himself for the worst.

"This is my fault. Quinn was texting me when she crashed. I kept asking and asking her where she was, she _had_ to reply. This is my fault," I whispered, closing my eyes and letting fresh tears roll off my face. "Do you hate hate me?" I asked, my voice wobbling again on the word 'hate'.

**So,will Finn hate Rachel? Or will he forgive her? And will Quinn live? please Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is far from complete at the moment, but I'll probably carry on some more tonight, or maybe tomorrow. As always, please review, and enjoy!**

I could hear more footsteps coming towards me and Finn, and a baby making wordless sounds. I wiped my eyes swiftly, trying to avoid smudging my mascara at the same time.I looked and saw Shelby, holding baby Beth, with Puck stood by her side, trying to hold his emotions together.

"How is she?" Puck asked Finn, the worry showing in his usually strong voice.

"She has four broken ribs, a fractured shoulder, and a bruised skull. She's in a medically induced coma, just until the pain is bearable and there sure they have all the injuries checked out." He replied. His voice was unfathomable, so I wasn't sure how he had taken my confession.

Puck just nodded and took a seat, taking Beth out of Shelby's arms and putting her on his knee. For the first time, I actually saw love in his eyes, love for Beth, I realized. So it was true, he loved her like any father would.

For the first time since they had arrived, Shelby spoke, "Are we aloud to see her?" she asked.  
>"Not until she wakes up." Finn replied.<p>

A young male doctor wearing baggy scrubs stood in front of us then and said gently, "Visiting hours are over guys, I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"That's fine," Finn said, and he grabbed my hand and stood up, pulling me up slightly with him. I stood beside him, and said, "I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then?" trying to hold my voice steady. I knew he wanted to get out of here, and talk about what I had said, and that was why he was rushing to get out.

Shelby eyed us suspiciously, I probably had blotchy eyes, and I knew Finn looked nervous, or at least unsure of himself. She didn't ask why though. I was glad, it was nothing to do with her anyway. I still couldn't look her in the eye without feeling sad, or thirsty.

"Yeah, bye Rachel." she replied, the curiosity showing.

And with that, we walked out of the hospital. Finn held my hand, and I didn't know whether it was to show Puck and Shelby we hadn't been fighting, or whether he actually wanted to hold my hand. Whichever it was, I was scared to leave with him, scared of what he would say to me. But most of all, I was scared of what he was already thinking of me.

* * *

><p>It began raining, just as me and Finn and climbed into the safety of his car. He turned up the heating and looked out of the window. I guessed this was it then, the confrontation.<p>

"What was all that about?" He asked me incredulously. "In the hospital, what was it?"

"The truth," I replied simply.

"So, what? You're feeling guilty? You think this is your fault?"

"Finn, I _know_ it was my fault," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Your being ridiculous. Rachel, is this about Quinn? Or is it about _you?_"

"What?"

"Your doing that thing were you're making everything about yourself. This isn't about you Rachel, this isn't about _us._ So for once in your life, please, just think about the people around you. You-"

I cut in then, not being able to stand anymore of this. "Wow, that's how you think of me? I know this isn't about me, or us! I never said it was." My voice was getting high pitched now, and I was struggling to hold more tears from falling. "I was confessing to you, telling you my version of the story, trying to explain why this happened to Quinn! But obviously, I shouldn't have, because that would be making it too much about myself. If you think of me like that, why are you marrying me?" And with that I got out of the car, slammed the door and ran out of the parking lot.

I heard Finn calling me back, but I was angry, and needed to be alone, away from him. Tears ran down my cheeks, disguised by the splashing rain. Wind sliced through my dress like a knife, and water was seeping through my shoes, but I didn't stop running. I ran all the way home.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour after the argument, and my Dad's had dried me off and put me straight to bed. I hadn't looked in the mirror since the wedding, but I knew I looked pretty terrible. For once, I didn't care. My phone had been vibrating none stop since I had come home, but I couldn't face him yet. Kurt had come knocking for me before, so obviously everyone knew what had happened. My eyelids felt heavy, and my own shivering was rocking me to sleep. I knew I had my Dads worried, but it didn't matter. I needed time to myself, to take in todays events. I wouldn't be surprised if no-one ever talked to me again. I had been stupid and childish, and I knew that. I also knew that I didn't deserve Finn, and he was right about me being selfish. But if I wasn't selfish, I wouldn't be me. I would be nice, and everyone would like me, but was that what I wanted? If everyone loved me, would that get in the way of my dreams to go to New York? I was suddenly asking myself questions I didn't know the answer to...questions I used to know the answer to, before I had felt love and be loved, before I had real, true friends. I fell asleep then, dreaming of New York, and of Finn.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Not too sure were I'm going with this yet, just improvising. Please review as always, and hopefully I'll carry on soon:) enjoy!**

I woke up to the smell of freshly made coffee. That was good, I needed caffeine. I jumped out of my flowery duvet, put my matching fluffy dressing gown and slippers on and walked down the stairs, remembering the dramatic events of yesterday. Wow, I had made a fool out of myself.

I walked through the kitchen door and took in the faces I saw. My dad's were there as I had expected, but there was another body facing the window. It was Finn. He turned round cautiously and looked at me, up and down, scrutinizing every feature of my face and my body. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent, waiting for someone to break the long silence. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Finn let out a sigh. It sounded like relief, but that wouldn't make any sense really, after the way I had treated him last night.

"Rachel, I was worried sick. What the hell was you doing,running off like that in the rain?" He asked, still looking concerned.

"Finn, I-" I began speaking but Finn interrupted.

"I think we should talk in private."

I nodded my head, once again trying to prepare myself. I wasn't sure if Finn was angry, if he was he was hiding it pretty well. I loved him so much, and I was so scared of what he was going to say.

When we got up to my room, Finn broke the unbearable silence between us. "I don't even want to talk about last night. We was both childish, so let's just leave it at that, OK? I don't want to loose you over a stupid fight, you mean too much to me." His voice had started off strong and had got softer and softer.

I wanted to ask him again why he really was marrying me, but I knew it was best to just leave it. I didn't want to fight again with him, not now, not ever. I was lucky to have him, and I loved him, so why did his words from last night still sting when I repeated them in my head?

"Rachel?" He asked impatiently. I realized I had been thinking for too long and Finn needed an answer.

"OK." I replied. Finn let out another sigh of relief, but still seemed uneasy. "I love you so much." I said quietly.

That was all it took for Finn to take me in his arms. He kissed my lips gently, and then began kissing my neck, harder than he had my lips. For a minute I just let him, but then I realized I probably had morning breath, and the room above my parents was not the place to do this, especially not extremely interfering parents like mine.

"My parents are downstairs," I said, my voice obviously showing my enjoyment. Finn moaned and carried on for a moment, then let go and dragged me onto my bed.

"Rachel, the reason I want to marry you is because I love you, and I can't imagine not growing old with you. I can't live without you." Finn said, and I was confused at first. Then I remembered what I had asked him the night before. Obviously I wasn't the only one who could forget last nights argument.

"well that's good,because you won't be able to get rid of me for a very, very long time." I said, smiling the smile I knew he loved. The moment was perfect, and if my phone hadn't began ringing, the ring tone defying gravity, it would of carried on to be even better. I glanced at Finn apologetically and looked at my phone. I stared at it for a few moments, shocked to see who was calling. At first I thought it was impossible, and I knew my mouth was shaped like I was screaming, but words, and movement, had failed me. Finn was looking at me, saying my name, asking if I was OK, but I couldn't reply, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't believe it. The caller ID was Quinn...

* * *

><p>It was about 11.30 am, and I was sat in exactly the same chair as last night, breathing in exactly the same hospital air, staring at exactly the same wall tile. But this time was different, this time was <em>better.<em> It was better because Quinn was awake and she was waiting for us. Suddenly, everything seemed so much brighter. The chairs seemed a lighter green, the wall seemed less yellow and more white, and the sun was brighter than usual. But most of all, I was less guilty. Finn had given me a pep talk before we came, telling me it wasn't my fault. He was so convincing I had no choice but to believe him. After all, he always seemed to know what he was saying. That was one of the reasons why I loved him.

He squeezed my hand in reassurance as a doctor exited Quinn's private room. He nodded with a small smile and said, "You're free to go in now. Just don't say anything that might make her heart rate increase." He walked down the white hospital corridor.

"You ready?" Finn asked.

"Yes."

We walked into the room hand in hand. Quinn was sat on the bed, full of wires and drips. However, she didn't seem to care. She had a massive smile on her face and her eyes were as wide as usual.

Her mother was sat beside her, her face pale from lack of sleep. She was watching Quinn intently, a worried look still on her face.

"Hey." Quinn said, her voice a little hoarse.

"How are you?" Finn asked.

"A little sore, but okay. They've got me hooked on painkillers."

"Quinn, I'm so-" I began.

"This isn't your fault l you know. My phone should of been on silent, and I shouldn't have been texting you while I was driving. This was my fault ok?"

A tear rolled down my face and I wiped it away quickly. "ok?" She said again.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"No more tears, ok?"

"ok" I said. At that moment I felt so lucky to have so many great friends, and so many people who I cared about. Suddenly, graduation seemed so much closer, and a sick feeling lay at the pit of my stomach. I felt so in confident in myself, like I wasn't good enough to even graduate, and I didn't know why. I hadn't been acting myself lately, this wasn't me. I've been planning this since I was 7 years old, I thought to myself, I can do this. Even with my own reassurance, my sick feeling was still lingering. I was terrified of the future.

"I'm really sorry, I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." I said, barely even pausing for breath. I needed to get out of here, the walls felt like they were closing in on me. I ran out ofthe room, trying to remember where the restrooms where. I heard Finn calling after me, but I needed to compose myself. Besides, I didn't want to him to see me like this. I reached the restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess, and I couldnt stop crying. I was so scared.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN; thank you all for the reviews ****and subscribers! They make me want to carry on so thank you! Please carry on!**

I was still in the restroom, sobbing so hard my eyes were burning. I kept thinking about the future, and whether I had one. I felt dizzy thinking about it, and extremely sick. Suddenly, my legs couldn't hold my weight anymore. The room was spinning, or was it my head? I couldn't think properly. I fell to the ground, hearing a almost too loud smack. I felt pain on my head, and felt blood seep into my hair. Panic struck me just before the darkness engulfed me. The last thing I heard were Finns shouts.

"Rachel, wake up, talk to me, please!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Finn.

I blinked slowly, confused. My back was cold, and my head was killing me. Why was I lay on the floor? The crooked restroom tiles dug into my skin. "What happened?" I asked, my voice not sounding like my own. Then I remembered. I must have fainted and hit my head on the sink on the way down. I opened my eyes properly, squinting from the light. Finn was all I could see. His worried gaze melted into one of relief.

"It's OK, I'm gonna get you to a doctor, OK?"

I tried to get up quickly, wondering what all the fuss was about, it was only a little blood, right?

"Whoa, take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard, I heard the crack from outside, get up slowly okay?" he said, pushing my resisting body back down to the icy tiles.

"No, I'm OK." He looked at me, doubt filling his face.

I tried to get up again, this time succeeding. I pulled myself to my feet before falling back down, Finn catching me before I hit the floor. I still felt a little dizzy, or a lot if I was being honest, and my head was throbbing in its own rhythm. I groaned slightly, I had never been a fan of pain. Finns worried look instantly returned, and I tried to smile, wishing he would stop observing me.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice not coming out as convincing a I had intended. "I'm fine." I repeated, trying to strengthen my voice more.

"No, your not. Good thing were in a hospital."

Finn hardened his grip on me and before I knew it, he scooped me up in his arms and took me out of the restroom.

"Finn, put me down!" I protested, "I'm fine!" My head wasn't spinning as much anymore but it was starting to feel like there was a massive split in it, but Finn didn't need to know that.

He ignored me and began talking to a young looking nurse, asking if I could see a doctor. It looked like there was two of her, two of everything. Great, I was seeing double.

* * *

><p>Soon after I was sat on a high bed in A&amp;E, the doctor shining a bright torch into my eyes.<p>

"I can give you some painkillers, that will ease of the headache and try and stop you from feeling dizzy. You should be fine, but your going to need stitches for your head. You must have really cracked your head on that sink." He said, still examining me.

He put his torch down and said, "Why do you think you fainted?" almost sounding patronising.

"I don't know, I didn't have breakfast?" I responded, making it sound like a question.  
>"Are you under any stress at all?" He was really pushing for something. "We get quite a few teens who have fainted and injured themselves. Are you worried about exams, or-"<p>

"I'm fine." I insisted, "Can I go home now?"

"You need stitches first, it won't take long though."

* * *

><p>Finn had been surprisingly silent during the car ride home, and I was too exhausted to even bother asking why. I needed sleep, I had barely slept the day before. The further it got into the night, the more I worried about the future. I was pretty much convinced I didn't have one. Thousands of questions were running through y mind. Was I really good enough for New York? Was I good enough for Finn? I didn't even know what I was going to sing for the finals of Nyada yet. I was so scared of ending up as a shelf stacked at the supermarket. I was so scared of not being able to leave Ohio, but I was also scared of leaving. I would be leaving my family, the only people who have ever accepted me properly in my whole life. People didn't understand me, and at the moment, I didn't understand myself.<p>

"What's going on, Rachel?"Finn asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Nothing." I put on my most believable smile, hoping he would buy it. He didn't.

"Your not you. You used to be strong, you never used to worry. You used to tell me everything. Now your fainting in bathrooms...it's not you, and I'm worried about you."

**So, What did you think? Will Rachel get her confidence back? And will Finn help her out?**

**I need some ideas, so feel free to comment on what you think should happen next. Again, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Sorry it took so long, it's hard to make time with school and everything. Theres a surprise in here I hope you'll like. Thank you again for the reviews, please carry on because I need some motivation! Subscribe and let me know what you think, maybe give some ideas. **

"Rachel?" Finn asked again.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I needed to tell him. I didn't want to, but I needed to. "I'm scared." I whispered. Tears flooded my eyes and began to drench my face, and I couldn't control my breathing anymore. My heart felt like it was trying to escape from my chest, and I wouldn't of been surprised if Finn could hear it.

"Of what?"

"Everything. I don't want to leave high school, Finn. I don't want to fail in New York. Everybody would be so disappointed in me, you, my dads, my-" I was gasping now, crying so vigorously my eyes were stinging and aching.

"Rachel, calm down okay? It's gonna' be okay. Nobody wants to leave, but you've got your whole life ahead of you. _We've _got our whole life ahead of us...together. And if you don't get a part, or you've had a rough day, I'm gonna be there, waiting for you. We're totally unprepared, but we're gonna do this together, okay?"

He faced me then, and I looked away, not wanting him to see my face. He tugged my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I love you so much." I said, my breathing beginning to get back into sync.

"You are the only thing I need." He said. I knew at that moment that everything _would _be okay, because I had Finn. I honestly didn't know what I did to deserve him, but I had him, and at that moment I knew I would do anything for him to be happy. I would make myself worthy of his love.

* * *

><p>I left the car smiling, feeling so much better, so much more <em>alive. <em>I was actually excited to graduate, to start my new life with Finn. I walked into my bedroom and put my bag on the side.

"Hey." A voice behind me said. An unusually familiar voice.

I whipped round to see Jesse St. James sat on my bed. A crooked smile entered his face, one I didn't really like the look of.

"What are you doing here, Jesse?" I asked, my voice showing my shock.

"I came to see you, Rachel. I love you and I can't live without you. I should at prom, but I got kicked out so..."

"Jesse, you need to go. I love Finn. I-"

"No, you _think_ you love Finn, when in reality you love me. I'm what's best for you Rachel." He stepped up to me, and I could feel his breath tickling my skin. The weird thing was, I didn't feel _anything_ for him. Before I could reply, he kissed me. I struggled, but he grasped me hard and I couldn't break away.

"I love Finn!" I screamed when he pulled away for a breath. Suddenly, I felt a hard slap on my cheek. Tears stinged my eyes and the force pushed me to the floor. I clutched my cheek, tears freely clouding my vision.

"You _will _love me Rachel Berry, even if I have to force you myself. You do what I say, or things could get really ugly. Do you hear me?" He roughly pulled my tear-stained face up to look at him. He looked a mess. His hair wasn't so neatly brushed as usual, and he was wearing sweats. He _never _wore sweats, _ever_. Fear clenched my stomach, but not like the one before. I glared at him, still shocked he had slapped me.

"Get out." I said, clenching my teeth.

"Wrong answer." He balled his fists and struck me in the middle of my stomach. I screamed. I couldn't breath. I wondered were my dad's were, then realized they were both working a night shift. It was just me then, alone with a monster. Pain gnawed at my stomach, threatening to leave a bruise. I groaned again, before passing out. The last thing I saw were Jesse's eyes. They glinted with something I had never seen them before. Anger yes, but beneath it I saw hurt. Hurt and _emptiness._

**So, what did you think?I know it's quite short, but I thought it would be a good place to leave a cliff hanger. Please review! Follow me on twitter; gleekyrachxxx thank you!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:So I know some would like me to keep this Finchel, but I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible, and I know some of us like surprise appearances! Thank you for the review again. This definitely isn't the end for Finchel, but I think Jesse's definitely going to become the main part of the story. Here it is!**

I woke up sore and confused. It took me moments to remember the night before, and when I had, I didn't want to. Jesse. Jesse was back, and whats more, he was violent. He had _hit_ me. My stomach ached, bad. I groaned softly, hoping my dad's were home, _needing _my dad's to be home. Oh god, what if he were still here? I shot up quickly, making my tender muscles shoot a searing pain through my abdomen. "Ouch!" I shouted.

"Be careful, your hurt." A raspy voice beside me said. _Jesse._ I turned round to see him lay in bed, his flat body showing. His _bare _body showing. Without thinking, I struck him in the stomach with as much strength as I could gather and tried to run out of my room. Before I could make it to the door, I felt a clammy hand grab my leg and pull it. I fell to the ground with a bang, landing on my already throbbing stomach. Jesse stood above me then.

"Don't try that again, darling. Next time I might not be so gentle."

"What do you want from me?" I shouted, pulling my self up from my scratchy carpet.

"I don't want _anything_ from you Rachel. I want _you."_

"I'm with FINN!" I screamed again. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he doing this to me? Why couldn't he see I wasn't in love with him anymore?

He hit my cheek again then, using his fist this time. I lost my balance and fell, almost _slid_, across the carpet.I landed next to my door and saw my chance. I managed to stumble my way down the stairs and opened the door, using as much strength as I could. I slammed it shut without seeing where Jesse was and ran to my car in the drive. I drove all the way to Finns without looking back, trying to go as fast as I could without breaking the speed limit. My hands were shaking, and my ragged breaths were uneven, but I never stopped. I didn't know were Jesse was, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I needed Finn. I longed for his touch, now more than ever.

* * *

><p>I reached his house, sprinting from the car to the door without even locking the car. I was afraid. What if Jesse had followed me? "Finn?" I screamed, banging on the door, still out of breath from my escape. The white door opened, Kurt's face appearing. A worried look crossed his face and stayed.<p>

"Rachel? What happened to your face?" He asked, moving aside to let me in. So it was that obvious then? I went in and shut the door, almost catching Kurt's shoulder. That's when I couldn't control it any longer. I sobbed, clutching my stomach from the pain.

"Rachel?" Kurt repeated. Then he shouted, "FINN!" He began soothing me then and I fell to the floor, breaking down from the pain, from _everything. _I heard footsteps on the stairs, then Finn's voice "Rachel?What's going on?"

"She just came in and collapsed. She has a bruise on her cheek, and I think there's something wrong with her stomach." Kurt answered for me.

I heard another voice then, Blaine's I think. "Rachel, was you attacked?" He asked gently.

Strong fingers clutched my chin then and brought my face to theirs. "Hey, Rachel, calm down okay? It's gonna' be okay. Just take deep breaths and tell me what happened." Finn soothed, looking me in my eye. I did what he said, knowing I looked crazy, almost as crazy as Lady Gaga. I told him what had happened, showing him my purple stomach, taking deep breaths. I was still sat on the welcome mat, my legs curled under me. Finn held me and listened intently, as did Kurt and Blaine. He clenched his fists when I told him how Jesse had hurt me, and I was suddenly more scared. Scared that Finn would do something stupid and get hurt. I could see the anger in his face, and his eyes glinted every time he looked at my face, at my tear-stained bruise.

When I finished, he picked me up and layed me on the sofa, my body instantly molding into the soft foamy cushions, obviously color-coordinated by Kurt.

"Kurt, please can you go get some aspirin and a hot water bottle for Rachel's stomach? Blaine, you need to call Rachel's dad's, tell them to come here and not go home. It's only 7.30, they shouldn't be home yet." He said, never taking his eyes off me. "It's gonna' be okay, I'm not gonna let him hurt you again, okay?" He kissed me then, brushing his lips against my cheekbone, against my bruise.

"I love you." I said, my voice not sounding like my own. For moments we just looked at each other, admiring every facial feature, from his eyebrows, to his square jaw. I loved him so much, and at the moment I made a silent promise to myself never to hurt him, to always love him, no matter what.

A knock on the door broke my thoughts, and dread filled the pit of my stomach. I think I knew who that was, and I was terrified. Finn won't let him hurt me, I thought to myself, he can't get in here. It didn't put me at ease. A sharp pain stabbed at my stomach again, reminding me of who had done this, who was after me.

**I know my chapters are quite short, but I like to leave them on a cliff hanger so... What did you think? Is Finn going to face Jesse? Please Review and subscribe, it really does give me energy to do more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here it is! Sorry there's not been as much Finchel lately, but I'm planning on changing that next chapter after this. Thank you again for the reviews and subscribers. Sorry it's been taking a while, but it's hard to do with school and everything. Please read and let me know what you think!**

Finn got up and slowly walked to the door. It seemed like it took days for him to pull the door open, when in reality it was only about 10 seconds. I felt my body shaking, scared for Finns life. What would Jesse do to him if he got to him? I couldn't bear to think about the answer. I wanted to stand behind Finn, but I couldn't get my body to move. I heard Jesse's voice, sounding far away and distant.

"Where is she?" He asked, I could here the lust in his voice. That scared me even more.

"No where that concerns you." Finn replied. I could hear the frustration in his voice, "The police are on their way, so I'd leave if I where you. And if you ever try to hurt her again, I swear, I'll kill you myself.

"Wrong answer." I heard a thump then and the door swung back so hard it almost lost its hinges. Finn stumbled backwards but didn't fall. I saw hands around him so Blaine or Kurt must of caught him. It was Blaine, I could see him now. His face looked about as shocked as mine. Jesse pulled his fist back, ready for a punch but I screamed out loud enough for him to hear me.

"STOP! Please, don't hurt him." My voice came out stronger than I had expected, and I was glad Jesse couldn't sense my fear. "Take me, just please don't hurt him."

Finn looked at me shocked and was about to say something when figures appeared in the hallway. My dads. Daddy looked from Jesse's still curled up fist to Finns face to Blaine and finally to me.

"What the hell is going on here?" My dad asked,closing the door behind him, great. I suddenly remembered my tender stomach that was still probably on show and I pulled my top down quickly, hoping my dads didn't notice the dark purple mark that covered half my belly. Nobody replied, and I was surprised Jesse hadn't tried anything. That was before he pulled out a shiny gun that glinted, as if showing its evilness.

"Nobody move or I'll shoot." He pointed the gun towards me, a smug smile entering his face, as if he was proud of himself. I'd never felt so much hate building up inside of me, not even when Santana called me 'dwarf' everyday at school. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Finn for reassurance but all I saw was fear. Fear for me. I tried to give him a 'I'm OK' look, but I don't think it worked, and if it did, it didn't have an effect on Finn.

"Jesse, please-" Finn tried to plead, his mood changing from fearlessness to desperation.

"SHUT UP!" Jesse shouted. Where were the police? I wondered. I didn't even know if they had really been called, so all I could do was hope. Hope and pray. Jesse walked towards me, every footstep sending a stab of pain in my stomach, reminding me of what he was capable of. Terror ate away at my body, my breathing coming out in shakes.

He held the gun against my temple, his body standing behind me. It was warm against my back. That was when I accepted I was going to die. And it wasn't going to be pain-free. His breath was hot against my neck, the scent masked by my fear.

"If any of you move, I'll shoot her, and we don't want that, do we?" Sounding terribly cliche, like the bad guys from a crime programme. I wondered where Kurt was, hoping he'd gone out the back door. If at least one of us survived this, it would feel better.

A hard knock on the door awoke me from from my daze and a moment later I heard a burly voice shout, "Ohio police, open up."

Before I could even take in the next part, my daddy had opened the door and pulled the female police officer through the hall into the lounge, where myself and Jesse were still stood.

"Put the gun down." She said, using a calm voice like the ones on CSI.

Jesse stayed still, not moving, not speaking. She asked him to put it down again, holding her hands up to calm him. He ignored her. The second police officer somehow managed to sneak behind us and tried to snatch it away, but he wouldn't let go. I still had my back turned so I couldn't see what was going on, but I heard rustling and groans of struggle and guessed the police were trying to take his gun. I began taking steps towards the hallway, trying to not make a noise against the carpeted floorboards, before I heard Finn scream, "RACHEL, NO!" I heard a heart wrenching gunshot and looked around to see if anyone had been hurt before pain seared though my back and I collapsed to the floor, feeling moisture on my back. It took me too long to realize It was me who had been shot.

**What will happen to Rachel now? Will Jesse be arrested, or will he escape?**  
><strong>An: So, did you like it? Please reviewsubscribe! It means alot!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-it's been a while! Sorry I've taken so long to update I havn't had the time or energy and I dont think many people really read this story anyway. Thank you for all the reviews,especially my best friend who got me back into writing, you know who you are;) Anyway,this chapters quite short but I just wanted to leave another cliffhanger and get some followers or reviews. I did this on my iPod so excuse the mistakes haha. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Everything sounded distant. I was suddenly aware of different noises around me, all blurring into one. I listened intently trying to listen to one specific noise at once. The first one I heard was an irritating, droning beep sound. I felt a jolt run through my body suddenly and the a deep voice shout "clear!". The sounds reminded me of Ghost with Patrick Swayze, the part where he watched as a man was being resuscitated in the hospital...I remembered how he died. Then it hit me. I knew what was happening to me, and I knew I had to fight unless I wanted to end up in a body bag. Another jolt ran through my body, and it gave me the strength to push myself to wake up. I heard another beep this one shorter and it became a pattern, telling me my heart was beating regularly again. I relaxed, knowing I had gotten through the worst before I fell back into darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn's POV:<p>

I stood outside, my mums arms around my shoulders whilst Rachel's dads stood beside me tears streaming down their face. I heard the doctor shout "clear!' over the loud droning beep coming from Rachel's heart monitor as they tried to bring her back to life. "C'mon Rach, don't leave me." I whispered under my breath praying with my life that she would wake up. I heard a shorter beep and peered through the window to look at Rachel's heart monitor. There were regular beeps and the green lines on the tiny screen wavered up and down steadily, telling me she was back.

"Oh thank god." I heard Hiram say.

I felt my mums arms give my tensed shoulders a tiny squeeze as relief washed through me. I looked at the almost too white bed sheets and the girl who lay underneath them. Rachel Berry. The love of my life. She was pale, but her cheeks held the colour they always had done. I saw her chest rise up and down steadily, she made it look like such an effort just to breathe. There was blood staining her hospital gown and her eyes were still shut, but she was alive. She looked so tiny in the oversized hospital bed, and I'd never seen her look so vulnerable as she did now, fighting for her life. But she was alive.

A doctor in green scrubs walked out of the private room and took Rachel's dads to the side, speaking in a calm hushed voice. I felt worry at the pit of my stomach, the events of the morning flooding back. The way she had sobbed in the hallway and looked into my eyes with worry as she told me about Jesse. The way she clutched her stomach in pain as I moved her onto the sofa. The way she'd fell to the ground with a heavy thud as the bullet entered her chest. A tear trailed down my face an I wiped it away as the doctor went back into the room and shut the curtains on the window I was still staring into.

"They're operating on her now." LeRoy whispered and sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

I just nodded. I didn't know what else to do. I sunk down onto the cold,white floor and put my head in my hands. I prayed. I prayed she would be okay, that she would be fine after surgery. I prayed for hours. Days. I prayed she would wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? I know I say this every chapter but reviews are my energy drink to my writing haha! Seriously though please review, subscribe, ask questions, anything. And Finchel fans, don't worry they'll be a moment soon, next chapter probably! So, I'll say it again please review and I won't take months to update again now I can do it on my iPod! Also follow me on twitter rach_dekker ! Thanks folks!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:Hello gleeks! I'm back already! I felt bad for not updating in so long I decided to give you two chapters in one week, even if I only have a few readers. So I decided to do the whole chapter in Finns POV. Most of you Finchel lovers should enjoy this chapter, it's incredibly cliche.**

**If you don't, review and I'll work on it. It's quite short again, but I kind of prefer to write shorter chapters in quicker time, I find it easier to keep them interesting (if that's what my story hopefully is.) anyway, enjoy:)**

Finns POV;

The first thing I noticed was the tiniest movement in her thumb on the hand I was clasping desperately. The second thing I noticed was her long eyelashes flickering slightly. She was waking up.

"Rach?" I said gently. "Can you hear me baby?"

She groaned lightly and opened her eyes, squinting from the bright lights of the hospital room.

"Finn?" she frowned turning her head to look at me.

"I'm right here babe, your okay." I soothed.

"I love you." She whispered hoarsely.

I couldn't speak. My face cracked into a wide grin. She was awake. I felt a little relief wash over me, but I tried to push it back, knowing anything could still happen. I couldn't help it though, she was awake. I looked straight into her beautiful eyes and squeezed her hand gently. God, she was beautiful. I had missed those eyes the past couple of days, but they were back. She was back.

"Finn, it hurts." She whimpered, scrunching her face up in pain as she tried to sit up, failing from her injury.

"Rach, sit down sweetheart, I'll go get a nurse okay? You're okay, relax." I pushed her down gently, holding her there until she stopped struggling and gave in to her fatigue. I stood up slowly, unwilling to let go of her hand at first.

"No, please don't leave me Finn, stay." She mumbled, her eyelids falling closed and sticking there every few seconds.

I heard the door squeak behind me before I could reply and turned around to see Rachel's dads. There eyebrows were furrowed, as they had been for the past few days but I saw relief as they saw Rachel awake for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Rach, your awake!" Hiram exclaimed, his smile laced with shock.

"Daddy, I hurt." Rachel moaned again.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll go get a nurse okay?" LeRoy said, already turning to leave.

A couple of minutes later he returned with a middle-aged woman with brown hair that was turning grey at the roots.

"Alright sweetheart, I'm gonna give you some anaesthetic to numb the pain and help you sleep, is that okay?" she asked sweetly, even though it was clear she didn't care about the answer.

Rachel nodded gently, her eyelids closing again slowly. She squeezed my hand gently as the nurse injected something into one of the many tubes coming from her tiny figure on the bed.

The nurse left, and Rachel's dads followed, obviously wanting to know her condition. I watched Rachel as she relaxed, her grip on my hand loosening.

She closed her eyes and didn't open them again.

" Finn?" She whispered, her voice slurring as the drug did its job.

"I'm right here baby." I replied softly.

"Love you." She smiled slowly, and then her breathing became even and her body fell willingly into the plumped up pillows behind her. I kissed her forehead gently and sat back down, keeping her hand in my grip at all times. I wasn't leaving her side until she was better. I watched her face for a while, her sudden slight movements of her eyebrows when she was obviously dreaming, the flicker of her eyelids when there was a slight creak in the sleepless hospital, the pout her lips made every so often. I watched her sleep peacefully, finally happy and relieved after days of waiting for her to awake. Hopefully everything was getting back to normal, or at least as normal as it could in my life.

**Told you it was short:) so, please review, even if it's a bad thing, I don't mind. Thank you again for the reviews and the subscribers, glad to know there's some of you gleeks out there enjoying my writing:) Seriously though please review, ask questions, subscribe. I will reply I you want to ask me or a character a question because I would find that rather cool! Anyway, gonna go before my notes turn as long as the chapter. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-Hello Gleeks! Before I start the story I just want to give some quick shoutouts to my reviewers because they've been really supportive with my story and it made me want to update quicker!**

**So thanks to; ****JB-1D Fan**** -your review is extremely enthusiastic and made me smile, not just because of positive review but because you are a 1D fan, yes now. *air high five* Seriously though thank you!**

**noro**** - I think you've reviewed most of my chapters almost as soon as their up so thank you for that!:)**

**that70sfinchelgleek**** -thank you for the advice, I agree. Hopefully this chapter will be a bit more exciting!**

**And thank you to all my other reviewers and subscribers. Sorry for such a long AN but I felt I needed to thank my supportive readers because they're the reason I carry on updating. Anyway, enjoy!**

****Rachels POV;

I was home, thank god. I'd spent two weeks in hospital, bored. Finn had eventually been made to go to school (by me and Carol), it was his senior year and it was important. That made me even more bored and depressed. I knew my dad's tried to entertain me and cheer me up, but I had way too much time on my hands, and I usually spent that time thinking about the way Jesse had suddenly turned violent. I wondered what was wrong with him, why he was so angry that he would nearly kill me. I hadn't even heard what had happened since I was shot, to Jesse I mean. Was he in jail? Did he run away? A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and my dad came jogging down the stairs, two at a time. He smiled at me before opening the door and greeting our visitor. I hoped it wasn't someone bringing more flowers, the lounge was beginning to smell like a funeral home. It was depressing.

"Is Rachel in?" A soft voice asked from the door.

My dad nodded and stood to the side to let the visitor in. It was a police woman. She was in her forties, she had permanent lines on her forehead, something that obviously comes with a stressful job and not enough moisturising, and an olive skin tone. Beneath her hat lay whisps of chocolate brown hair with silver streaks changing the tone. She stood in the hall for a second and then said, "Rachel Berry? I'm with the Ohio police department, I'm detective Kirsten Thomas. I'd like to ask you some questions if that's okay?"

I nodded and my dad lead her to the arm chair. She cleared her throat and then began questioning me. She asked me about the last time I saw Jesse before he attacked me, about our past relationship, about our history. I told her everything, from when I first met him in the library to the last time I saw him at nationals. Then she asked me about what he did to me that day, what he said to me. I just answered her question, getting tired. I couldn't stop my voice from trembling when I told her about waking up with him the morning of the shooting or how I banged my head when I had to escape. The tears started running freely after that. I was upset that I'd been attacked but I was also upset that Jesse, my first real boyfriend, was the attacker. He wasn't himself, and I needed to know why.

"Thank you for your time Rachel." Detective Thomas said after 45 minutes of questioning me. She rose up from the patterned arm chair and looked at me sympatheticly.

"Wait, what about Jesse? Where is he?" I asked, almost forgetting.

"We havnt found him yet, I'm sorry. He ran after he shot you, he was too quick." She replied. I nodded and she left the room, thanking dad when she got to him. I heard the door shut and stood up, needing my bed. I walked up the stairs, wincing in pain as I moved. My wound was still sore. I wanted Finn now. I lay on my bed, looking at the clock. It was only 1 'o' clock, I had to wait another four hours before he was home. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I wanted to be strong this time, prove to people I could handle myself. I knew the glee club would think I was enjoying the drama anyway and thought I would be making as big a show of my situation as possible. They was wrong. I wasn't crying, I wasn't enjoying myself. I was hurting. My body and my heart hurt, both for different reasons. Even though Jesse was difficult at times, I genuinely thought he loved me, I thought he would never hurt me. I was wrong.

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly, feeling someone's body close to mine, someones fingers were tickling my face gently. I looked up to see Finns angelic face smiling down at me, showing me his dimple. I loved that dimple.<p>

"Hey baby." Finn said lovingly.

I smiled before my tearducts defied me. I cried. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it, it just came. My eyes were stinging and my cheeks were dripping with salty tears, but I couldn't stop. I felt Finn hold me, squeezing me tight, soothing me and rubbing my back.

"Rach, what's the matter sweetheart? What is it? Your okay, shh, your okay." he whispered gently.

I just carried on sobbing. I sobbed for Jesse, for how he had treated me, for how he used to love me. I sobbed for how he wasnt in jail, which meant he could hurt me. Would he hurt me again? Would he come back? I was terrified of the answer. Maybe he would.

" He might come back Finn." I said, my voice barely audible. He had heard me though.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you baby, okay? Your safe, I promise you." Those where the last words I heard before drifting back to sleep, crying always made me tired.

* * *

><p>I walked through the corridors, ignoring the people who turned to look at me with pity in their eyes. I was Rachel Berry. I was strong, I could do this. When I got to my locker and put in my code I heard a familiar voice behind me.<p>

"Rachel! I didn't know you were back today! I missed you!" It was Kurt. He pulled me into a short hug.

"Hey." I plastered a fake smile on my face, knowing it would be believable. I was Maria in _West Side Story,_ of course I was believable.

"How are you?" Kurt asked, concern filling his eyes.

"I'm good, thanks." I said, wishing he would just walk away. It seemed like he was waiting for me to break, waiting for me to crack. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I just wanted it to be normal again.

"Rachel, you can talk to me, you know that, right?" He asked. That was it, my last straw.

"Kurt, I am fine okay?! Please leave me alone! I'm fine!" I shouted before covering my mouth with my hand. I hadn't meant to be harsh, but the way he as looking at me, he made me feel vulnerable. Rachel Berry was not vulnerable. "Kurt I-"

"I'm just trying to help you! I'm worried about you! But obviously you only want the attention when it suits you. Your welcome by the way. For being their when you needed me. Your so ungrateful Rachel." He said turning and walking away from me with a look of disgust on his face.

Great. The morning was off to a great start. Why was I such a horrible person? Maybe I deserved what Jesse did to me. I couldn't even treat my best friend right.

* * *

><p>I walked into the choir room, ready to face the bitchy comments from Santana and the worried looks of the rest of the club. Finn clutched my hand wordlessly. I walked into the room, a place I sometimes call home. I watched faces move their eyes over to my entrance, some filled with concern, others with pity. I didn't want their pity.<p>

"Rachel, your back! We missed you! How are you?" Mr Schue asked kindly.

"I'm good, thank you." I replied, wearing my smile again. I sat down with Finn following behind me next to Sam. He never seemed to care so I figured it was the best option.

I was surprised at how normal the glee club was, sure there was a few looks every now and then off Damien, Artie and Sugar and Mercedes kept giving me reassuring smiles, but things were relatively normal. I needed the bathroom halfway through and after Mr Schue accepted.

I was washing my hands when I heard him.

"Hello, Rachel." The way he said it sent shivers down my spine. I whipped my head up quickly looking in the mirror to see Jesse stood behind me. I didn't turn around, I was too scared to move. My fear held me glued to the spot.

"You worried me, I thought I killed you." He took a step forward slowly, his heels clicking on the linoleum. He was so close to me now, I could feel his breath tickling the back of my head.

"What's the matter Rachel? Anyone would think you were afraid of me."

**Not too sure about this chapter, it's a bit rubbish. I think I might be suffering writers block in this story. I tried to get it back to being interesting though. So review/subscribe please!:)**

**Also, I've just had a new idea for a secret circle story, I've got the first chapter up, so check it out please on my profile? Tell me what you think please, it would be appreciated.**

**Finally, follow me on twitter rach_dekker I follow back:)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN-I'm back already! I wasn't going to update so often but I hate disappointing people and there 5 or 6 of you who seem genuinely excited for me to update! So thank you, I honestly didn't expect it!** **No ones checked out my secret circle story yet though:( give it a chance? Anyway sorry, I'm babbling haha! Here it is!**

Rachel's POV:

I remembered thinking to myself, I'm going to die. This is it. Everything I achieved, strived for, gone.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whispered, my throat drying up.

"I havn't decided yet." Jesse replied, menace dripping from his voice.

He was still stood at the back of me and I could smell his alcohol laced breath as it tickled the loose hairs on my neck. It made me feel sickness in the pit of my stomach. My palms where sweating and I gripped onto the sink, my knuckles turning white. My head felt dizzy and it reminded me of the last time I had passed out in the bathroom. It seemed distant, like it was another life now. It seemed stupid to be worrying about something so little as my future now, when it was unclear whether I had one. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my back and turned around quickly. In Jesse's hand was a syringe with a clear liquid in it. I felt my back. There was nothing their. I looked at Jesse in confusion before I felt my legs turn to jelly. Everything started spinning around me and I couldn't move properly, my body felt too weak.

"What have you done to me?" I slurred, my lips barely being able to form a sentence. I groaned, my stomach was aching and my head was pounding.

I felt my limp body being pulled up into strong arms and tried to focus my vision. Jesse had pulled me up. I felt bouncing underneath me and realised he was taking me somewhere.

"Where you taking me?" I tried to shout, hoping somebody could here me. My voice was heavy and slow, no one would understand me, I could barely understand myself. I felt the bouncing stop and realiseweed were still.

"Woah. Get your hands off her Jesse. Now. Put her down."I heard a voice say. It was male, kind and gentle. Recognisable. Mr Schue, I thought.

I raised my head with effort to confirm. There were two figures now, Mr Schue stood with Finn close behind.

"Finn?" I mumbled quietly.

**"**Right here sweetheart." I heard a reply, it sounded far away.

Finns POV:

I watched as Jesse tried to back away with Rachel in his arms, she looked limp and doll-like. She moaned again, she was hurting.

"What did you do to her?!" I shouted, anger filling my voice. He turned away then, hoping to escape.

"Jesse-" Mr Schue was cut off by a loud smack coming from behind Jesse.

He stumbled backwards dropping Rachel to the floor with a heart-wrenching thump as he fell himself. I went to run to her but Mr Schue held me back with one arm.

"Wait" He whispered as Jesse unblocked the view to reveal another figure holding a baseball bat.

The figure was Puck. Noah Puckerman, the empty brains of the school had justs saved my girlfriends life.

**Ooooh! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you again to the reviewers/subscribers! Also, I've just joined tumblr and I'm clueless, if you can help please do! And I've just changed my twitter to NewYorkDreamer9 so contact me on their aswell if you like! Anyway, thoughts are appreciated so let it out! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I'd just like to say a massive thank you to my reviewers/subscribers because I have 28 reviews and I can't believe it! I wasn't expecting so many! Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

**Finns POV:  
><strong>"Puck, put the bat down." Mr Schue said, holding his hands out for restraint.

There was an unsafe amount of blood pooling from the massive gash on Jesse's forehead onto the schools shiny floors, and Rachel lay still next to him, he eyes fluttering every so often. Puck put the bat down next to him, stepping back slowly.

"Finn, get Rachel away while he's down." Schue ordered again, and I obeyed, scooping Rachel up bridal style into my arms. Her body was limp, but her chest was rising and falling steadily.

"Go into the choir room, call 911. Puck, go get the school nurse for Rachel."

I nodded my head in response, turning around and waking into the familiar room that held so many happy memories, most of them with Rachel.

Kurt and Blaine stood up as I opened the door with my back, having no hands to do otherwise, and Mercedes and Tina followed.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?" Sam asked, walking towards me to shut the door and help me carry Rachel.

"Jesse happened." I answered simply. I put Rachel down, laying her sideways across three chairs.

She groaned and I held her hand,squeezing it gently so she would know I was here.

"Someone call an ambulance and the police." I ordered.

"I'll call an ambulance." Blaine said, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing.

"I'll do police." Santana said, her voice quieter than usual.

Mercedes knelt down next to me. "Is she ok?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "J-He dropped her and drugged her. She fell hard." I couldn't even say his name. I hated him for doing this to her. I hated him.

Rachel opened her eyes slowly. "Finn?" She mumbled. She looked at me, and then fear filled her facial features.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna let him hurt you again. I won't let him touch you, your safe." I soothed.

She sat up, groaning in pain and clutching her side where she'd landed on the floor. I lifted up her top carefully. There was a deep red/purple bruise covering her body from where the t-shirt started,rolled up to just below her breast, to where her skirt started on her waist. I gasped, shocked of the damage he had done to her in just over two weeks. I was aware of the clubs eyes on us, on Rachel's bruise and so was rachel, she rolled her top down swiftly. I kissed her forehead gently and she held me, silent tears rolling down her face.

"Everybodys looking at me. I don't like it." She whispered, her breath tickling in my ear.

"Rachel Berry? Doesn't want people to look at her? I can tell somethings wrong." I joked, and she chuckled quietly.

I sat down next to her, not letting go of her hand.

"I wanna go home, Finn." She whispered, her voice trembling as more tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I know baby, we can go home soon." I tucked her under my arm, her face resting on my chest. The nurse walked through the choir room, Puck following closely behind.

"I think she's ok, just a little banged up. The drugs worn off though." I said as the nurse eyed her. I saw green paramedic jackets walk past the door in the hallway with a stretcher. I hoped that would be the last time I saw Jesse. I looked down to see Rachels reaction, but her eyes where closed and her breathing was slow and steady. She was asleep.

Mr Schue walked through then. "It's over, he won't hurt her again." he said simply.

**What did you think? Is Jesse going to go to jail? Is he even alive? I'll leave you to dwell! **

**I think next chapter will be the prologue because I officially can't make this story anymore dramatic! Or maybe I might do a chapter in Jesse's POV? Would that be a good idea? Tell me in the box below! Hehe! Seriously though please tell me what you thought, it means alot when you review me. And ask questions I'll reply by PM I don't mind!:D until next time, bye !**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Right, as promised a short chapter just to see why Jesse did it. Sorry it took so long, thank you so much for being patient, I take a long time to update,I'm really sorry. Here it is.**

****Jesse's POV:

I sat alone in a cold cell. My medication was working and I missed the numbness my illness had brought me. I missed not regretting the images in my head. I hated what I had done to Rachel, I couldn't get her fear filled ees out of my twisted mind. I had wanted her so bad. She was my first real love, The person who had made me feel something in my heart. And I had hurt her. I thought about the real reason I had lost control. Everything suddenly came flooding back.

_Flashback;_

_"Mum? Dad? Are you home?" I shouted, walking into the unusually quiet house. I heard a whimpering coming from the corner of the living room._

_"Jemma?" The whimpering was coming from my sister. "What is it? What's the matter?" I asked, walking up to my younger sister and hugging her tightly._

_"It's mom and dad." She whispered. "They were in a crash. They're gone." _

_I don't really remember the rest, just vague memories of comforting my siblings, crying a little and eventually making my way to the morgue. The next thing I knew I was staring at my parents dead bodies, broken and battered from the car crash. That was when I broke and looked for Rachel._

__A single tear rolled down my cheek. I had made a mess of my life, and what little I had left was about to be spent in jail. I hated myself. I was crazy. The worst thing was, I had enjoyed inflicting pain on the people around me...at the time at least. I regretted it more than anything but at the time I just wanted to hurt her. And she was so vulnerable, an easy target. I only hoped she would forget about me, that she would be ok and carry on as if it had never happened. Because when it came down to it, I was still in love with Rachel berry.

**Its extremely short but I have no idea what kind of thoughts would really be going through Jesse's mind! I tried though. I don't mind constructive criticism and any feedback I get is massively appeciated!Thank you so much to all my readers and especially my reviewers it means so much when someone talks about my story and gives me so many positive comments so thank you! Next chapter will be prologue! Hopefully a happy one! And ive created a one direction fan fiction twitter account if your interested 1fanfic .Ill be sure to update again as soon as I possibly can!**


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel's POV:

"I still can't believe we graduated!" Finn grinned. I couldn't either. I couldn't believe that we were sitting in the car in front of the airport, ready to catch the next plane to New York. I couldn't believe that after all the drama, my dreams were coming true. It was going to be amazing.

"I know. We can do this Finn." I smiled back, squeezing Finns hand.

"Before we go and spend the rest of our lives together, I just wanna talk to you..." Finn said as I started to climb out of the car. I shut the door again, preparing myself for what he was about to say. I knew it would be Jesse related, we hadn't talked about it since the day after it happened. Honestly I just wanted to pretend it never happened. "Ok..." I inhaled to calm myself.

"Rach, we can't pretend like it never happened...you know that. You don't have to say anything I just...I want you to know that I'm always here for you, always. No matter what happens, I will never let anyone hurt you like that again. Ever. I'll be there, day and night, by your side. Making you feel better if you've had a hard day, making everything a little easier for you. And I know right now your doing that thing were your telling me your fine, when really your brains not shutting up. I just want you to know that when you can't handle it anymore, I'm right here to talk to. Ok?"

I was shocked at how well Finn really knew me. A few silent tears made their way down my face. I was the luckiest girl alive, how could I deserve someone like this? I was lost for words in that moment.

"I love you so much." I smiled.

"I love you...more than anything." Finn replied, holding my chin and kissing me lightly.

"You ready to go spend the rest of our lives together in the best city in the world?" He smiled, popping his dimple. That boy did strange things to me. I nodded, I was so excited to start a new life, everything I had ever dreamed about was really coming true. I would get over the drama and I would try and make Finn as happy as he made me. I was ready to leave my past behind and look forward into the future.

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I think that chapters a bit disappointing but I honestly could not think of a way to end this story, so I thought I'd leave you with some Finchel. I can't believe I've finished the story, wow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed me and read my story, it means so much. And to the guys who read an reviewed after every chapter without fail, you guys are amazing aswell. Ask me questions, ask the characters questions and I'll definitly answer:) also, if you want me to write another glee fan fiction just tell me and tell question characters you want and I'll definitly try:) Well, goodbye my Gleeks. Don't forget I do have another story for secret circle books of your interested:) Thank you all again!**


End file.
